


Just Another Form of Eros

by starrwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: Every close partnership seemed to share a secret code; theirs being no exception to the rule.





	

 

Every close partnership seemed to share a secret code; theirs being no exception to the rule.

The way one look could send Yuuri’s heart shuddering inside his chest, beating as fast as it dared while he prayed Victor’s senses wouldn't pick up on the noise thudding solidly in Yuuri’s ears.

But that one piercing look gave away everything; the way Victor could see through him in one blink of those striking blue eyes.

So when Yuuri let his largest mistake yet slip out of his careless lips, as he watched Yurio look up at him slumped over the low table with all-knowing eyes at his delirious talk of pork cutlet bowls. His gaze shifting across the steaming food slowly growing colder with the heated stare boring into his eyes from across the table.

 

***

 

 

“Okay let's go with that. It's nice and unique.” Yuuri catching Victor’s teasing, yet wondering (hoping) deep down the meaning behind it was so much more.

Every beat of his heart while he practiced, with each breath strong, steady, and calm until that voice cut across the rink- his voice, masked with sprinkles of food ingredients but hiding so much more meaning behind their labels.

Yuuri building and burning on Victor’s energy. A struggle through his own interpretation of the challenging music that Victor had gifted to him to breathe his own life into while performing on the ice.

How his breathing seemed to stop every time Victor invaded his personal space; fleeting touches of finger tips that lingered just long enough to leave a burning trail of desire in their wake. The yearning nothing more than a silent whisper behind plush lips, Victor appearing to read his thoughts as fingers travelled to try and draw out Yuuri’s confessions; breath again leaving full lungs to be replaced by an uncontrolled blush.

 

***

 

 

Uncontrolled thoughts and emotions that lead him to ask for help so late at night from Ms. Minako. A not-so-secret plea for more than just advice on how to improve his dance movements on the ice, but also- to help Yuuri truly and throughly win over another’s heart.

So once he stumbled home at four in the morning to catch a few hours of needed tossing, and turning filled sleep before the competition that day began, Yuuri knew there was one quick stop he had to make before collapsing for the night.

Dragging his tired body through the streets until the smells of ramen noodles and sake hit his nostrils as he opened the heavy bar door. Loud sounds of off-key singing ringing through the room as Yuuri focused in on one voice in particular, the unique curl of an accent drawing him in even closer as all other faces blurred In his vision; an uneven grin and blue eyes helping him reach his target without even being able to fully focus. Only coming back to the present when a slumping weight fell solidly onto Yuuri’s shoulders, twinkling laughter charming to his ears as he worked hard to carry Victor home along with him.

Ignoring the fluttering in his chest as he deposited one grabby bundle of gentle touches and hugs into a soft bed. Wanting to follow the outstretched arms being offered into the warm bundle of blankets, into the comfort Victor provided every day exploding into a million wishes of wants, and dreams but knowing that waiting was the right call to make.

“I have no right yet to enjoy a pork cutlet bowl, I have to earn the privilege first,” Yuuri’s fingers gentle as he swept the Victor’s bangs away from his face to stare directly into the half-asleep eyes. Wanting to melt as Victor kissed his fingers gently before pushing him away towards the door.

“You're right Yuuri you do.” Victor’s voice lowered as he leaned closer to Yuuri’s ear to whisper, “Show me just what you feel tomorrow.”

The room blurring, spinning, as Victor pushed him lightly towards the door. Yuuri’s chest burning with the need for him to stay, but thoughts knowing he had to leave and rest for the competition later that day.

A battle for more than just the right to have Victor coach him for the upcoming season, but also- for his heart.

 

***

 

 

It was the day everyone had been planning and looking forward to for weeks- Yuuri’s heart beating with both excitement and fear at the same time after Yurio’s amazing performance.

_Right… if I lose Victor will go back to Russia. I don't want that. I have to win. I want to win!_

“Yuri!” A soothing voice breaking through his thoughts to bring his racing mind back to the present, “It’s your turn.”

Yuri unsure how to stop his own nervousness from showing, grabbing his face to shield the blush overwhelming him in Victor’s presence; just everything he was putting on the line with his skate today.

“Um… I'm.. I’m going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl, so please watch me!” Yuuri throwing caution to the wind, ignoring his shaking limbs to grab onto something solid. Connecting and intwining his arms around Victor to feel more grounded, that he was still, there and solid, and real and Yuuri still had one last chance to prove himself worthy of Victor’s attention. “Promise!”

“Of course. I love pork cutlet bowls.”

Victor’s words helping to calm him as Yuuri started his skate, throwing caution to the wind as he threw a confident look over his shoulder and swearing he heard a wolf whistle in response (to only send his heart racing ever-faster).

His mind only thinking of playing the beautiful woman chasing her playboy across town; movements sure, and sharp, and fluid as he applied all of Minako-sensei’s instructions into the most emotional program of his life.

Even when he fell briefly down on his hand to the ice, to not give up in the slightest. Picking himself right up for a series of the toughest jumps in his routine to nail them flawlessly. Feeling the emotion of the crowd drive him onwards towards the end, until his feet were finally stopped on the ice and all that filled the brief silence was the sound of his deep breathing as he tried to fill his lungs back up with needed air.

Feet somehow finding their way to the side of the rink, eyes once again locking with Victor and knowing the result of the competition before any words were even spoken.

Award ceremony procedures and speeches blurred as Victor’s firm grip supported his shoulder, drawing out a smile from Yuuri’s lips as he thought about the promise of at least one last season- together.

 

***

 

  
It felt like a dream to hear all the cheers and encouragement from the crowd, the sound reverberating until he found himself back at home. The smells from the kitchen hitting his nostrils to bring him back to the present; clinking of bowls hitting wood snapping his attention to the small group surrounding the table

“To Yuuri’s victory, and the first of many more to come!” Sang out Victor’s voice into the crowded room.

Tasting, savouring, devoting his favorite food like a starving man until his dish was scraped clean; already craving the next helping with Victor by his side.

Still tasting the bits of savoury rice left behind as Victor pulled him from the table, making up some excuse about Yuuri needing his beauty sleep before dragging him down the hallway to their rooms. Victor telling him to wait outside his own room before making his way down the hall to return with a very familiar pillow and blanket.

“I won't take no for an answer this time,” Victor insisted, lightly pushing Yuuri into his room before locking the door behind him, dropping the extra pillow and blanket onto his own bed, “if I'm going to create a full original short and long program for you, we still aren't quite close enough yet for me to know exactly what you're thinking- what you're feeling. We need a deeper connection to truly let your talent shine through.”

Victor not shy about stripping off his clothes as he talked, donning the very familiar to Yuuri’s eyes bath robe before taking a seat on his bed to pat the spot beside him. Hesitating for just a moment before finally giving in to Victor’s demand, knowing that to win he would have to put every bit of effort into making his routines shine.

No longer surprised at Victor’s light touch against his hand, unzipping Yuuri’s jacket before he allowed it to fall beside the bed in a messy heap. Soft, sure hands that trailed their way up to cup Yuuri’s chin and cheeks before Victor spoke again in a whisper, “You know how much I love pork cutlet bowls-“ pausing to rub small circles into the sensitive spots beside Yuuri’s eyes, “The way they’re now so special for the both of us…” Victor leaning in as Yuuri felt his breath stop at just how close they were together, lips bare centimetres from each other, “So we should savor each and every taste we get to make them last.”

Eyes closing of their own accord as Victor moved to close the last space between them, lips brushing against each other lightly at first until Yuuri could feel the need surging inside him for more. Burning with the craving to be even closer to the idol he once thought he would never have the chance to know even a fraction as well as he did now.

Yuuri making the next move to undo Victor’s robe and let it fall around his waist, to let his fingers dance over skin he once thought to be out of bounds, only to feel Victor’s hands curling around his own to hold them still.

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Yuuri? You have me as your coach fair and square and this is entirely your call, but only if you're comfortable,” Victor pausing for Yuuri’s full consent before even moving a muscle further.

Swallowing to answer him with absolute certainty, “Of course and if I don't, I'll tell you,” Victor allowing Yuuri’s hands to roam once again to pinch and tease against his nipples, “Now to fill the craving I've really been fighting against all this time.”

Yuuri leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of Victor’s mouth, down his throat and across his clavicle, to land on a pert nipple before sucking it greedily into his warm, wet mouth. Victor quivering underneath him and biting his lips to hold back any moans from escaping at the hands of Yuuri’s curling tongue.

Shocked when Victor suddenly turned their positions, Yuuri’s back cushioned against the soft mattress and head against the mass of pillows with Victor’s piercing gaze searing above him.

“My turn.”

Victor’s only warning before their bodies were pressed together from a searing kiss, to the very tips of their toes. Yuuri almost overwhelmed by the hardness rubbing so perfectly against his own as Victor continued to attack his mouth, only letting him recover a quick breath while shedding his jacket and shirt beside the bed before Victor continued his assault.

A very talented mouth that suddenly left his own to start a heated trail down Yuuri’s now firm abs, tongue curling into the sensitive skin of his belly button before Victor started mouthing at the growing bulge in Yuuri’s pants.

“Still su-“ Victor’s question cut off by Yuuri’s quick fingers shushing him, shifting to remove his pants and underwear for Victor’s keen approval; doubts long-since discarded like the clothes now hastily scattered across Victor’s room.

Victor wasting no time before savouring Yuuri with a series of teasing licks and quick sucks to his hard cock; teeth clenching solidly around his own fist to hold back any noise with Victor’s skillful tongue.

Ripples of pleasure causing goosebumps across his skin, left in the wake of Victor’s dancing fingers across his abs. Firm, wet suction surrounding Yuuri’s length as Victor sucked him down right to the hilt before freezing, swallowing and sucking around him until Victor had to hold Yuuri’s quivering hips against the bed as he proceeded to slide up and down his cock.

Overstimulated and under experienced as Victor used every inch of Yuuri’s skin to his advantage to bring him right to the edge of coming before popping off. Wet lips circling and swallowing Yuuri’s balls one-by-one until his hands anchored themselves in Victor’s hair, directing him right back to his throbbing cock before a wink was aimed in Victor’s direction. One last swallow of Yuuri’s full length all was needed before he couldn't hold on any longer; emptying down Victor’s throat as he took it all down in needy gulps before releasing Yuuri from his talented mouth.

“All that training well worth it in the end, and just think how much more there is to learn under my guidance,” Victor’s fingers moving to swipe lower over Yuuri’s hole, a reward and a promise all rolled into one quick movement.

“We’re just getting started, aren't we Victor?” Yuuri controlling the purr of his own voice as he shifted onto his side, Victor taking the hint to lay beside him as Yuuri worked to fully open the soft robe under his fingertips.

Victor leaning in to claim his lips again as Yuuri grasped Victor’s cock, swallowing moans and gasps as his wrist twisted up and down slowly. Not disliking the leftover taste of himself on Victor’s plush lips as they bit and bruised each other seeking deeper contact.

Not taking long before Yuuri could tell Victor was getting close, the shaking underneath his fingers growing more intense as the pressure on his mouth grew even bolder. Pulling away from eager lips to watch Victor’s face shift with his orgasm; warmth flooding over Yuuri’s hand as Victor’s come dotted his stomach. Hand steadily moving until Victor’s breathing evened out, and Yuuri could lean down to clean up the mess left behind with an overly eager tongue.

Victor pulling lightly at his hair before Yuri moved back flush against Victor’s side. “Now wasn't that a treat worth waiting for?” Those striking eyes again seeking out Yuuri’s burning blush, even in the darkness.

Yuuri not even pausing before confidently responding back, “Definitely worth it, and don't worry- winning is the only thing on my mind from now on.” Leaning in to seal his promise with a light kiss against Victor’s lips.

Both of them staying up long into the night, and well into the early morning. Victor finally getting his wish of learning every inch of Yuuri’s past and present secrets; dreams seared into the skin with gentle kisses at the promise of just how far they could reach- together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching every Yuri!!! episode at least three times since the anime has come out, and craving just a little something more with the way Yuuri and Victor look (and touch!) each other.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and know already this will not be the last time I have the urge to write out an idea for them together.


End file.
